Velvet and Lace
by Ontheoutside
Summary: Riku the famous typical jerk is in for the ride of his life when a little magic comes his way and he must travel to the mysterious city to uncover what his real purpose is only to find that it leads him to a beautiful blonde girl with a secret. An Adventure full of action, some romance, and a lot of things that will keep you amused following them through their journey of peace! :)


**Velvet and Lace**

**Me: yay it's a new story!**

**Roxas: Don't you have to finish your other one first?**

**Riku: You're just jealous that I'm the main character this time**

**Roxas: Hey why is that anyway?**

**Me: I'm sorry Roxy I have something else for you to do!**

**Roxas: can you tell me what it is?**

**Me: It's called a different story!**

**Roxas: How many are you writing!?**

**Me: Uhh... well there's this one, I have one for Fairy tail, then there's Only fools fall in love but that one's almost over, and well then there's a new one! So pretty much four of them haha**

**Riku: At least it's my time to shine**

**Yuffie: Hey what about me? When's it going to be my turn!?**

**Me: Just wait! you'll come soon enough!**

**Riku: Well here's chapter one! **

**me: I hope you all like it! :)**

**Prologue**

The sounds of trumpets and cheers had greeted those weary travelers who approached the small town of Malonome. It was amazing to see the fireworks and hear the sounds of energy coming from a town that usually lay dormant. Carriages strolled down the main street of the city, bands played, jugglers juggled. One would have thought the queen had come to visit the town. It was nothing as mediocre as the visit of a queen that had the crowd in such a glorious uproar. All the floats and dazzling performers were all in honor of a person the town had come to worship like a god. It wasn't a queen, nor a king. Their great obsession came in the form of a small eight year old little redhead girl. She was paraded the main street of the town held high above on a throne which was supported by four men –one standing on each corner of the platform.

It was this pretty girl that had installed hope in those of the village and people who had come from far off to see this girl. The land had fallen into ruin ever since "they" had emerged. "They" were beings with extraordinary powers – some resembling creatures. They had destroyed and ravaged most of the land, especially with nothing to get in their way. All had seemed bleak for years, until the day an old woman had walked into the village and given hope to those who thought life would soon cease to exist. The old woman although unable to see, was driven by visions. The visions this women claimed to see brought an interest to the towns people, which in turn followed the old woman to a small creek. The creek was where the old woman had pointed out a little girl who had been playing with her friends "She is the one." The old woman had said about the shy little red head.

Since that day the redheaded girl had been paid careful attention to. She did things, that no other little girl her age was capable of doing. She was stronger than boys twice her age, she could sometimes even briefly tell the future. She was the one destined to bring the world from chaos. This revelation was cause favor a celebration. The girl's parents were now treated to riches the town had to offer, from servants to the biggest manor in town. The girl had been given so much the last few weeks since the discovery. She was given the life any little girl would have dreamed to have, a life with more importance than any princess or queen. A life so grand felt so empty and miserable without Riku.

Riku Garrison within his father's arms strained his weak neck to get a look at his friend as she went by on a beautiful throne carried by four men. It was hard to see over the large crowd in attendance. The boy should have really been in bed but he begged and pleaded with his father to come see her, until his father was reminded by Riku's mother of his sons condition –Riku had suffered severe muscle Atrophy in the last two years of his life. He had been bed ridden and only sometimes he was only allowed to stay on the grass a few feet from his home – he decided that he would let the young boy see his best friend Kairi.

Roger Garrison did not believe in any sort of sorcery. He did not believe this girl was gifted or that she could save them all. It was all a bunch of rubbish in his opinion, Kairi Andrews was nothing more than the daughter of his wife's best friend Morgan Andrews. There was nothing so holy or magical about Morgan's husband Peter. He was the town's loud obnoxious drunk who beat his wife on occasion. How could they produce such a daughter? Dispite his disbelief of the girl, his son was what mattered to him most and he would do the impossible to assure that his son was content. He feared for his sons life at times, since Riku had acquired his disease he has become weaker and weaker every day and month that past. Doctors that he had had managed to acquire told him that Riku's muscles would deteriorate and eventually the boy would die. Roger would not let the boy die without knowing he was truly happy and this girl made him happy. Often times Roger overheard his wife Beth joking with Morgan on how they would one day marry their children to one another and be related.

Riku tried his best to see her over the many heads in the crowd but to no avail he was unable to see Kairi. He missed Kairi so much. Kairi always came to see him, but then one day she stopped and it was strange for Riku – Kairi had never once missed a day coming to see him. When he could walk they would play all sorts of games, but then he had gotten sick and Kairi would always come and tell him stories or play games with him while he laid in bed. He had been only months old when Kairi had been born but their mothers had always been together. He could not remember a time when he had not been with Kairi. Until the last few weeks. There was no other child his age that came to visit. Only Kairi. For two weeks he had been completely alone in bed, trying to remember the stories she had told him to entertain himself. The moment he overheard that Kairi would be in a ceremony in honor of her, Riku had jumped at the chance to see her, begging his father and mother to take him.

The ceremony had been nothing like Riku imagined. He thought he would see Kairi or maybe even talk to her, but none of those had been possible. He had instead seen the backs of many peoples' heads and almost been dropped due to a few older kids running into his father. Sadly the little ceremony had ended and he never managed to see Kairi. Disappointed Riku had been taken home by his father and set in bed, "I'm sorry Riku, I'm sure you'll see her again eventually." Roger had said that as he gently tucked his son into bed and caressed the top of the boys silver hued hair. Roger wasn't sure if the boy would ever see the girl again but he was not about to disappoint his son by telling him the truth.

It had taken Riku awhile before he finally fell asleep, he awake to the cool night air being blown from his open window against his back. Even with the thin shirt of his pajama upon his body the night air was freezing to the bone. He struggled to turn and saw the wide open window. His parents would never open his window – or leave it open for that matter. They knew the boy was already very docile as it was, they would not risk leaving the window open on a night like this. Riku was about to scream for his parents when a small hand covered his mouth and the warm sweet breath of a familiar person whispered into his ear. "If you bite me I'll never visit you again Riku!" That sweet voice awakened such a happiness in Riku that despite his weak muscles, he managed to lift himself from his bed and wrap his arms around the small, stronger girl. Weakly he gave her a hug as she said what she had been dying to tell him for days now, "I miss you Riku."

Riku very gently laid himself back in bed and Kairi snuggled into the boys side. She had missed him too much. "How did you get here Kai?" Kairi had a big smile on her face "I escaped. Through my window. I had to see you, it's been so horribly boring, specially without my knight." She cuddled into Riku and set a Kiss on his cheek. Riku always liked when Kairi was around. She always made him feel special. She always talked about how he would be a great knight one day and he would protect people. He liked her stories about him, but Riku knew that he couldn't be a knight, he was too weak. "Kai, I'll never be able to do anything like that, I'm not special like you are." Kairi despite her young age felt as if she were in love with the boy who had no clue what the word meant when it came to boys and girls being in love. She was much more mature than girls even twice her age. She knew what she felt for Riku, even if he didn't. She believed that Riku could be a knight, it was something he had always talked about being before he had gotten sick, even though he had gotten sick she was positive he could, she just felt it. "Yes you can Riku, you can be a knight. I want you to promise me that someday you'll be a knight. Do you promise?" Riku took awhile before he answered her "With you pushing me into being a knight? Of course I will be."

At his comment Kairi was eerily quiet and it was a little alarming for Riku, "What's wrong Kai? What did I say wrong?"

Kairi looked down for a second and then back up to the boy, "I'm leaving in a week Riku, I have to go with the lady that came. They are taking me to a place where they say I'm going to learn things." Riku looked at the girl in sadness "You can't leave me Kai….what will I do?" The tears had begun to flow from both the children's faces who were experiencing emotions far too adult for them. "Riku you have to promise me that you'll be a knight, I know you can do it, please promise me." All that Kairi wanted was for Riku to be happy, she knew that being a knight would be the boys dream come true. She wanted him to try, no matter what. She wanted him to try.

"Kai, I wouldn't ever be a knight…you know… you know I'm dying."The boy swallowed hard, the crystal-like tears still streaming down his face. He had overheard his father once speaking with the doctor. Kairi shook her head and kissed his cheek their tears joining with one another "You're not going to die Riku, I know it, I can feel it. Please Riku before I leave, I want to know that you promise you'll be a knight one day, do you promise?" Finally Riku nodded his head. "I promise you" Kairi smiled a pretty smile that Riku had always liked "Good, I hope you never forget… and I hope you never forget me." Riku brought the girl into as much of a tight hold against his chest as his week muscles could manage. "I could never forget you Kairi, never."

**Chapter One: A New Beginning**

**Fourteen Years later**

Riku tightened his well developed leg muscles around the powerful battle horse. Sitting straight and showing no signs of just how heavy the armor he wore really was. He was handed his shield and lance from his squire as the crowd began to cheer. His biceps now easily held the weight of his lance and shield. Lowering his face place he could see from the small opening, the knight across from him readying with his own weapons. The crowd cheered louder as the trumpet blew and with a tight squeeze from his muscled legs, the powerful horse was off. Galloping down the field towards his opponent Riku raised his lance just in time. The tip of the lance hit his opponent square in the chest tossing the opponent to the ground. The wood of Riku's lance splintering in its use. Tossing the broken lance aside, Riku was quick to dismount despite the heavy armor he wore and unsheathed his sword from the side of his saddle.

His opponent slowly stood as Riku approached and the crowd was growing louder by the moment. The Opponents squire handed the gentleman his sword and the knight in turn raised it in time to meet the hard crash of Riku's blade. The sound of metal on metal was an ear shattering clang. The knight remained lowered on his knees while Riku continued his assault on the knights sword until the knight could no longer keep his grip due to the powerful blows and the blade clattered from his hand. With a kick from Riku the knight was sent straight on his back. With the weight of the armor the knight had no other choice but to surrender to his superior. The Crowds cheers were unrivaled when Riku held up his arms to them in victory. Riku had just won himself a place into the finals at the tournament.

A hard slap was given to Riku's shoulder as he walked from the tournament, it was usual for most of the people to shake his hand or the women to give him those heated looks but the only person who would dare slap his shoulder in such a way was his good friend Sora. Sora grinned as he came beside his friend. "I heard you got into the finals. Well it's good to know I'll have some competition in the finals." Sora was a tall broad shouldered fellow with deep dark blue eyes and mousy brown hair, his skin held an olive tone to it making the man seen exotic. Riku's hair was a dusty silver and his eyes a aqua color. Over the years Riku had grown into a handsome man. His body had developed and he was indeed quite muscular. "Well if it's a repeat of the year before, I'll only be a little richer." Sora began to chuckle at the comment with a deep rumbling laughter. "You're lucky I felt sorry for you poor ass and let you win. So what do you say we have a celebration in honor out of wins today at the tavern? Some of those bar wenches that work at the Silver Stallion were at the tournament today. They invited us to come on over, couldn't get any better than that could it?"

A grin was on Riku's face at his friends little invitation, "Actually, I would love to go, but not because of your little wenches. I have a little project of my own." Sora gave a raise of his brow at his friends words "What could be of such importance?" Riku continued with the look of mischievousness displayed upon his handsome face "My little project is Selphie Monterey. The daughter of a noble. I met with her a little before the tournament. It seems my sweet little Angel is going to find a way to meet me at the tavern and…" Sora shook his head with a grin. "And find herself a disgrace when all find out the girl isn't pure on her wedding night. Isn't she only sixteen? When you have a daughter one day Riku, be sure to introduce me." Riku chuckled and gave his friend a slap on the back "I'd rather trust the devil." Both gentleman walked off towards the tavern. "You are the devil Riku, you are…."

Riku smiled at the pretty Selphie who had managed to get herself inside the tavern. Selphie was a beautiful innocent girl who had been seduced by the charms of Riku. Riku who could speak to a women as if she was the only one in existence. Already Riku was caressing the young girls face and whispering sweet suggestions into her ear. While Selphie giggled Sora made his way up to his friend, his eyes taking a glance at the large well rounded breasts the girl possessed. He moved around the girl and stood behind Riku asking for a drink, giving Riku a little whisper, "I can see what you liked in the girl, " He whispered with a smirk while Riku continued to make the girl giggle enjoying the slight shake given to her ample breasts when she laughed. "Excuse me Selphie," Riku turned from the girl towards his friend and arched a brow "I thought you were going to be with the bar wenches. What are you doing here with me?" Sora gave a smirk and nodded towards a woman in the corner. "I want to give the impression I'm single for that one."

Riku turned his attention towards the woman Sora had been playing his little game for. When he saw the woman it was as if he had been slugged in the stomach a few times with a metal battering ram. Never in his life had he seen a woman like her. The woman was dressed in dark leather. Long legs were exquisitely drawn upon one another in a cross. The beginnings to snowy mounds of plentiful breasts were visible from the low drop of her black leather top. Wavy russet strands fell just below her shoulders. The woman's lips full and seductive, a very light shade of blue and purple pool which were surrounded by thick dark lashes continued to make the girl only more appealing. Although the woman's legs were long, she wasn't the largest woman to be found. Riku continued to watch the woman, he couldn't find it in him to remove his eyes from her. Sora spoke as he too watched the woman, "Now that's a woman you could give up your manhood for, just to spend a night with her"

Riku continued to watch the woman, he had never seen a woman like this one. She stirred his body like no other had, it was more than the normal lust that Sora may have felt for her. There was something more. "Remember the woman at Grinyada, I saw her first. I let you go for it." Riku turned to look at his friend who was shaking his head. "No, that was completely different Riku, she was nothing like this girl." Riku smiled, "Come on, besides, you can keep Selphie here busy for me." Riku raised his brows and looked at his friend. After a long sigh Sora finally gave him a nod, "You owe me another drink and no matter who it is, next time, she's mine." Riku slapped his friend on the back and chuckled, "Trust me, this is the only time I'll ask you for this." Riku then turned and put his attention onto Selphie, "Listen , something's come up but my friend Sora here will keep you company." With those final words he didn't bother to look back or wait for the girls response. Riku left for the table of the stunning redhead and left Sora and Selphie starring after him.

Riku gave a nod to the woman and took a seat. She was even more alluring up close than she had been far away. Normally it was a woman's breasts, legs, or bottom he was stuck on. This time, he felt as if he could lose himself in her eyes. He took a seat before her and gave her that smile which usually won most women over. What she said shocked him, "Riku, I'm disappointed to see you like this, this is not what I wanted when I made you promise me to be a knight. I wanted you to help people. Not destroy lives" Riku looked to the woman and arched a brow. "Excuse me?" The beautiful redhead shook her head at him "Did you really forget?" Riku blinked slowly and looked at the woman who knew his name. How could she have known his name, what was he suppose to remember? Had he slept with her while he was drunk?

"Listen lady, I get drunk plenty of times and sleep with random women. I must have been drunk when I met you because I…" The redhead never let him finish speaking, she slowly stood and looked down at him. "My name is Kairi. But I see you don't remember, it doesn't matter. I'm not here because of you, I could just feel you and I wanted to see you. I see it would have been much better if I just would have kept to my memories of you. Goodbye"

Kairi turned from the table while Riku sat there still occupied. She felt hurt knowing that he had forgotten her. Seeing what kind of man he had become. Nothing would have ever prepared her to see him like this. She was here on business through her powers she had felt his presence. Something she had not felt in so long. Kairi had been excited to catch a glimpse of him. What she had seen, it had upset her so much that she was lost in thought as she exited the tavern doors. A fatal mistake that would soon cost Kairi her life. Walking into the vacant cobblestone streets of the town Kairi lost in her thoughts of Riku was unable to sense the spears that cut through the flesh of her shoulders and dug into the ground holding her suspended.

Riku had watched the women stand and she seemed pretty pissed off at him. What had struck a chord in his memory had been that name. Kairi. Where had he heard that name before in his life? Memories flickered through his mind as he lurked in his memories for a name that seemed so familiar. His eyes were on her as she left but his thoughts were elsewhere backtracking through his mind until the name clicked. The rush of emotion with the memory of the name came crashing down into his heart heavily. "Kairi….," Riku quickly stood and followed the woman out the door she had come from. It was Kairi!… how could he have ever forgotten Kairi?

Pushing quickly through the Tavern doors he ran some ways down the cobblestone floor of the streets until he came upon a group of gentlemen surrounding…Kairi. Riku's eyes grew bigger. Kairi was held up by two spears that were protruding from her shoulders. Six men, if they could have been called so surrounded her. One seemed to be a large rock looking creature. Another was very slim paper white character with burning red eyes. The leader was extremely large for any man. It towered over Kairi although he was unable to see it clearly. He knew it had to be the leader because all the other creatures stood behind him while he held Kairi by the neck.

"It's a pity I will have to kill such a beauty," The large dark robed figure hissed, his hand an iron rip upon Kairi's slender neck. She could feel the piercing thorn-like spikes within the man's grip piercing her throat. She could feel herself growing weaker the creature held its grip upon her neck, "The old woman prophesied you would be the one to dispel us. Now know that she was wrong. With you shall die all of your peoples hopes for our destruction. Now….. I lay you down to sleep" The creature finished hissing before a sliver blade sunk into the woman's stomach and broke through the leather and flesh of her back. Dropping the woman's lifeless form the creatures almost seemed to sink into the dark shadows until only the lonely bloody form of the woman remained breathing her final breaths.

There had been nothing Riku could have done, it had all happened so fast. In as instant and these things, things he had no way of describing had hurt Kairi so bad. He quickly ran towards her and lifted her bloody from into his arms his head shaking, "Kai, Kai I'm sorry… I…" Slowly Kairi opened her eyes with all the energy she had. Those beautiful eyes so dim now and near death. Still she managed to smile even when she could only weakly speak, "Y-yo-you – you remember … me" It was unbearable for Riku. All of these feelings had rushed into him. He had just gotten Kairi back into his life again. He had felt something in his heart that had been empty for so long. For one instant he had remembered that love he had for the girl when they had been children. How he had loved her. Tears now streaked his chiseled jaw as he held onto the much smaller woman. "Kai I'm sorry for everything I did, I'm sorry, you can't leave me now Kairi, not just when I just… when I just got you back!" Kairi looked up at Riku, tears streaking her won face due to the pain her body felt from the wound and the pain at having finally felt his love, she had felt so empty all these years.

Kairi slowly lifted her hand and the soft delicate flesh of her hand felt so good against his daily growth. Kairi closed her eyes and the visions she was having warmed her heart. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked to Riku. Both her hands came to take hold of his head and she slowly lowered him just inches away from her lips as she whispered, "It wasn't my souls duty to fulfill this destiny, I see that now. I'll always be with you Riku… I promise, I'll always love you" Riku was confused by her first words, "…Your soul won't fulfill what? What do you mean ma…" His words were finished into her mouth as he lips fastened over his in her final breath and then a blinding light overtook them. He had never felt so sensual an experience so much love that she produced with that one mind blowing kiss. It felt as if he were consumed with all her feelings and everything she had once been. All her fears and loves and needs and then. Nothing.

His eyes slowly opened to gaze upon the cloudy night sky, what the hell had happened. A sudden word escaped his lips in a foreign voice, a female voice, " Kairi!" he lifted his body quickly with his words. His body jerked forward as he put a little too much strength into his ascend. It was as if his body had been lifted of some weight and a little more weight had been added in his chest area. He wasn't concerned with the awkwardness of his body at the moment. All that Riku was concerned with was Kairi who had been in his arms momentarily. His eyes shifted to the ground and he stood in horror at the sight before him. Before him lay the bloody corpse of himself. Aqua eyes wide open and lifeless. His stomach torn wide and his shoulders had been pierced by some sort of blades, what the hell was going on here? Slowly his eyes continued to travel down to his hands. Small soft neatly manicured hands were in place of his normal rugged hands. He was looking down at the woman's hands, hands which were no doubt covered in the blood of his own corpse. But this wasn't possible. It had been Kairi's blood on his hands, "What the hell did you do to Riku you tramp!?" Riku was awaken from staring at his hands to see Sora standing before him with a crowd of people and the young Selphie. "Get the whore! She murdered my friend!" Riku quickly stood from his place where he had been kneeling on the ground. It was awkward balancing the new weight he now felt upon his chest, it wasn't something he felt used to. "No you don't understand! It's me Riku" His words came out in a soft female voice, it was Kairi's voice.

The men said nothing to Riku's comment, they all began to surround what they saw to be a woman who had just murdered one of the tournament's most praised fighters. He could hear Sora's screams. "I want the witches head for what she has done! Leave her to me!" Despite Sora's angered words it seems they were all out to end Riku's life for the apparent murder of himself. To Riku's disbelief he felt much stronger than he had ever felt in his life. Supernatural strength. His only thought was that he must move quick and as far away from these people as he could manage. With two giant leaps that even impressed Riku he leaped from the ground onto the back of a thick charging man and from there upon the roof of the tavern. He stopped without the need of a breath and looked down at the people in the crowd that had formed. Whatever the hell was going on here he was going to have to solve it quickly with a final glimpse to his body laying lifeless on the floor, mouth and eyes wide open, Riku turned and fled into the shadows with many questions and no answers.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Me: Well that's the first Chapter**

**Kairi: Man why does Riku have to be in my body?**

**Yuffie: well at least his wish has come true, now he has the best hair! He doesn't need any excuse to have all of those hair products!**

**Riku: There's nothing wrong for a guy having nice hair, you're just jealous that your hair isn't as nice as mine**

**Roxas: Okay we get it you love your hair**

**Kairi: Well looks like my part in this story was short lived but that's fine it give me more time to do commentary!**

**Sora: Hey Kairi?**

**Kairi: Yes?**

**Sora: Why did you have to go and kill Riku!?**

**Me: Alright we're not letting any secrets out!**

**Roxas: But that's the best part of the story!**

**Yuffie: You know if you tick her off you might never show up in this story**

**Roxas: Alright I'll keep my mouth shut for now...**

**Me: Yay! Roxy!**

**Namine: That's the end of this chapter and don't worry I'll show up sometime soon!**

**Riku: Don't forget to leave a review and tell us what you think**

**Me: Yes! I want to know all of your opinions on this story! It's a really old one that I've had lying around for a couple of years and I decided to post it! So thanks for whoever reads this and please give me some feedback it always helps! :) until next time!**


End file.
